


friends

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [30]
Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Gen, theyre a bunch of goofy 13 year olds at a sleepover and everything is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Lloyd has his first sleepover. It goes fine.





	friends

**Author's Note:**

> me and my brain finally collaborated on what to write and we came up with this and its not the best but wow. im so glad lloyd is happy and has loving friends and nothing went wrong in his life ever

The sound of a Zane’s processor whirring drifts into Lloyd's head, waking him up gently. He yawns and blinks his eyes open, staring at the ceiling for a few moments before noticing the rest of the room.

Half-melted ice cream.

The first thing Lloyd sees is several bowls of half-melted ice cream perched precariously around his room. One is even balanced on Jay’s head, although- wait. How had Jay gotten in his room? Come to think of it, how had any of the five others gotten into his room? 

After his moment of panicked contemplation, Lloyd realizes he had hosted a sleepover last night. It had been for his birthday, his thirteenth to be exact. He had his friends over. He'd had his. Friends. He invited friends. His friends.

Lloyd grins. 

Taking in the five teens sprawled around his room in various positions (Jay was sprawled across Kai and Zane’s lap, Cole was leaning on Zane's shoulder and drooling slightly, and Nya just sat cross-legged on Lloyd's desk, her head in her hands as she dozed), Lloyd smiles again, a giddy, happy smile. The last time he had friends over at all, they had been his two-year old cousins, which was generally boring and disappointing. 

He gets up and begins gathering the plastic bowls of ice cream, remainders of last night's antics. Lloyd couldn't quite remember everything that happened (at one point there was a dare involving Zane shocking Jay, after which Jay announced he was going to die and fell over on the floor face-first) but he remembered it had all been fun.

Lloyd decides, then and there, that he loves his friends a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> in other news november is finally over and im never writing 30 fics in an equal amount of days again


End file.
